


Without a Doubt

by shycopath



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Maki is kind of creepy but Nico is okay with that, everything is awkward, literally everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycopath/pseuds/shycopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki enters the club room after school and finds that Nico has left her cardigan laying on the table. How could this possibly turn into the most awkward situation she's ever found herself in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this is a really shitty oneshot i wrote at one in the morning based off an idea i had the previous night, so... you'll probably get what you're expecting from that, hahaha.  
> otherwise, enjoy the most awkward nicomaki fanfiction in all creation!

                The first thing she noticed as she walked in the club room was the pink cardigan left balled up at the end of the table. That immediately struck her as odd. There was only one person that the sweater could have belonged to, and the person in question was NEVER without her cardigan. Her first instinct was (obviously) to pick it up and bring it to her, like any good friend would. She walked towards the back of the club room to retrieve it.

                But as her fingers closed around the soft pink sweater, she found herself lifting the article up to her face.So this was Nico’s scent…

When her brain registered what she just did, she threw the sweater back on the table and clapped her hands over her face. She mentally screamed at herself that _no, that was a weird thing to do, a very very weird very bad thing to do, why did you even do that?!_ Yet, no amount of mental berating could have stopped her from reaching down and bringing it back to her face.

                This time, she rubbed it against her cheek, breathing in the smell that clung to it. The thought that it had been on Nico’s body only an hour earlier wandered through her mind. Her heart jumped in her chest, which only served to further confirm the inevitable realization;

                She liked Nico. Hell, maybe even loved her. Either way, she knew that she couldn’t live in denial anymore. This weird….thing she was doing, had just crossed the line.

                Before she knew what she was doing, she had shed her uniform blazer and was pulling the pink cardigan over top of her shirt. It was a bit too small for her, meant for someone with a more petite frame and build, but it fit well enough to allow her to button it up the front. It was so warm... it was almost like Nico was there with her arms around her.

                She sank down into the chair at the end of the table, pulling her knees up to her chest and pulling the collar up over her mouth and nose. Her brain was furious with the rest of her body, screaming at her that THIS WAS WEIRD and that YOU SHOULDN’T BE DOING THIS, JUST TAKE IT OFF AND PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED but this was a case where the heat of the moment overruled logic.

                She breathed in deep, taking in the sweet scent of what seemed to be lavender and vanilla. Perfume, most likely. Of course someone as determined to keep up an image as Nico would wear perfume. But…this was nice. It was the perfect scent for Nico, and before then she had never gotten a chance to get close enough to experience it before.

                This further ingrained it in her that yes indeed, this was a REALLY REALLY WEIRD THING SHE WAS DOING. Though, she had never even thought about what Nico would smell like. It was… exciting, finding out something new about the girl she liked, possibly (probably) loved.

                Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, and a new, very DIFFERENT feeling began to rise up from the depths of her uncomfortable, borderline-voyeuristic soul.  Upon realizing the nature of the aforementioned feeling, she felt her face flush bright red.

                Oh no. Oh no no no. Oh GOD no. She was not getting turned on by putting on a SWEATER. This gave her enough incentive for her mind to start telling her, alright, fun’s over! Time to take it off and pretend this did not happen. Still, she sat curled up into herself swaddled in Nico’s cardigan.

                She fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair, her knees rubbing back and forth against each other as she tried to hide her blush behind one of the sleeves, which were surprisingly long for being meant for someone so.. .small. She played with the hem on her skirt with her free hand, running the fabric between her fingers debating her options. There were two options; to give into this uncomfortable arousal, or to keep sitting there squirming and NOT doing something that she should not be doing in someone else’s clothes.

                She let out a conflicted sigh and moved her hand from her skirt to her leg, brushing against her thigh briefly before coming to a stop. She wondered what it would feel like if that was Nico’s hand touching her thigh.

                …Shit, that wasn’t going to help ANYTHING. If anything, that just made her mind more hazy and susceptible to those off-color thoughts that bubbled up every once in a while, although they were coming up pretty strong right then.

                Her eyes began to slide shut as fuzzier thoughts about the girl she had it bad for raced through her head, matching the rapid beat of her heart hammering in her chest. She surfaced from her haze at the sound of a door creaking open. Wait, there was only one door to the club room. Her head snapped up to look at the intruder, looking like a deer in the headlights.

                All she knew at that moment was who she definitely, under no circumstances, absolutely DID NOT want the person in the doorway to be. Of course, that tipped the odds further in favor of being the previously mentioned undesirable. So obviously, she looked up only to be greeted by the sight of a short pigtailed girl, looking surprisingly bare without the usual burst of pink.

                “Oh, Maki, you’re still here? Have you seen my sweater? I think I left it …here… by mistake…” she says, sentence trailing off as she realizes what exactly she just walked in on.

                The two engaged in the most awkward, silent staring contest. Maki could feel her face getting hotter and hotter the longer Nico looked at her. The little voice in the back of her head was yelling again, back again in full force, raging about how gargantuan a moron she was. Her legs slowly, limply slipped from their curled position against her chest and her feet were planted squarely on the floor.

                The silence grew in the small club room until the air was completely stifled by awkwardness. Obviously, there was no conceivable way Maki could explain this, so she kept her mouth firmly shut. So Nico took it upon herself to break the silence.

                “Ohh my, my oh my, Maki! I had no idea h-how far into your heart Nico-Nico had struck! I… I didn’t know that you couldn’t go without me to light up the room without g-getting so lonely!”

                It was literally the most awkward way she could have possibly responded. Maki could hear how much she was trying to stay molded into her invincible idol persona, but the fact that a blush red enough to match her wide eyes had spread up her face just proved that she was felt that the situation was just as abnormal as Maki did.

                The fact that the next thing Nico did was walk over and put her arms around Maki’s neck did absolutely nothing to dissipate the tension in the cramped room. Maki found her head pressed against the space between her collarbone and her chest. Nico rested her chin on Maki’s head, and the redhead could feel every breath the small girl took with painful clarity.

                “I…If you wanted to…ehm… get closer to me, y-you could’ve just.. . said so…” Nico muttered over Maki’s scalp.

                “I think I’m in love with you.” Maki blurted out against Nico’s chest before her brain could filter out any discriminating comments.

                Nico stood still in the same position, wrapped around the painfully confused girl for a moment before recoiling and stumbling back.

                “You WHAT? You… I…erm…”

                Maki had never seen Nico this flustered in the entire time she had known her. The black-haired girl fidgeted helplessly with her bow tie, her collar, the ribbons in her hair, stumbling over her words as she stared at the ground.

                “N-no, I, I’m sorr-” Maki spoke up for the first time in this painfully awkward series of events, although she was cut off before she could finish by a quiet, almost hopeful-sounding question:

                “Really?”

                Nico was looking at her with the strangest look in her eyes. She looked… almost comically steadfast as she stared her down.

                Maki’s immediate reaction was to go all-out denying it, to say that why would she fall in love with a girl like YOU, that you must have misheard it, or something along those lines. However, something in her wouldn’t let her burst forth in a righteous fury of annoyed-but-not-so-secretly-shy quips.

                “Nico, I, um… ah…” Although she couldn’t bring herself to verbally deny it, she couldn’t bring herself to confirm it, either.

                Nico got an answer in the way Maki bowed her head almost to the point of it touching her knees in embarrassment and nodding almost imperceptibly.

                “I-I guess I don’t have to eventually ask you out, then…” Nico muttered.

                Maki’s eyes widened and she looked back up and Nico, who had gone back to staring at her feet.

                “…you were going to ask me out?” she mumbled.

                “…ehm…” Nico looked away with a look that clearly showed that she had said too much. “A-anyway! Does this mean that we’re dating now?”

                “I… guess we are…?” Maki said. The situation had grown far too surreal for her to come up with anything more sophisticated to answer with.

                “Does this mean I can kiss you?” Nico asked.

                “WHAT?”

                “W-well, obviously we don’t HAVE to, if you don’t want to kiss me,” Nico tried to sound assertive, before continuing in a significantly quieter voice, “…but can I?”

                “Um… it’s not like I planned for this to happen…!” It was something Maki would usually say, but the situation consumed all semblance of normalcy in her voice.

                “So I can’t?” Nico pouted, shooting Maki the most heart-melting glance she had ever been on the receiving end of.

                Maki turned her head to the side, lifting her chin slightly, before muttering “Do what you want…  I-I don’t really care…”

                Her now-girlfriend practically bounced on the balls of her feet towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck as tightly as someone her size could manage, taking a moment to just stand there and squeeze the blushing girl. She crouched down slightly to be on eye level with Maki, and gazed into her eyes unblinkingly.

                “Wh-what are you doing? You’re making me uncomfortable.” Maki said trying to force any spite left in her into her voice as she averted her eyes.  She felt Nico’s hand cup her chin in her hand, and she instinctively leaned away.

                “What was that for? I was trying to be romantic!” Nico half-shouted at her as she retracted her hand and jerked back.

                “That’s what happens when you just grab me so suddenly!”

                “But you said I could kiss you!”

                “I…!”

                The two girls glared at each other, in what would be the first of many lover’s spats.

                “Can we try that again, then?” Nico asked. “It would probably work better if you stood up…no, then you would be taller than me, and… actually, that would work, but…”

                Maki stood up and looked down at Nico.

                “Please, can we just get this over with?” she asked the tiny red-eyed girl before her.

                “FINE.”

                They awkwardly stepped towards each other, hands slightly out at their sides as neither of them really had experience with this kind of thing, what were their hands even supposed to do?

                Maki raised her shaking hands to reach around Nico’s neck as Nico’s went for Maki’s waist.

                “Jeez, Maki, you look so SERIOUS about… this,” Nico said jeeringly.

                “Will you just kiss me already?” came the huffy response.

                It was as quick and confused as most first kisses are; their lips brushed lightly and their noses bumped, before Nico turned her head in the opposite direction to get a better angle. She leaned into Maki, putting a bit more weight against her than she should have. The redhead stumbled backwards.

                “You almost knocked me over!” She said, wiping at her lips with her sleeve. Wait… shit, she was still in Nico’s…!

                Nico stared at her briefly, before it dawned on her.

                “Oh yeah… why are you wearing my sweater?”


End file.
